I Overheard (an Amourshipping Oneshot)
by amourcats123
Summary: When Serena overhears a conversation between her friends, she doesn't like what she hears. Will Serena stay and face the consequences, or will the number of travelers go from 4 to 3? Amourshipping. Ash and Serena. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! Welcome to I Overheard, my first fanfic. I really can't believe how little time it took me to write this. Feel free to leave constructive criticism to help me get better. Reviews would be great! Enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, because if I did, Ash would age and he would get together with Serena._

The sun was setting in the Kalos region, and Serena couldn't help but sigh. It was a beautiful sight and a great way to end a tiring day. She had just won her third and final princess key and she was making her way to Gloire City with her friends Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash to compete in the Master Class. Her dream was to become Kalos Queen. She stared out at the crystal clear water of the lake and thought about her dreams and a certain raven-haired trainer.

Suddenly, the sound of her name yanked her from her stupor. She groaned and stood up, ready to scold the person who rudely barged in on her alone time. "I was gonna come back soon you didn't have to-" She stopped her annoyed rant when she saw who had come to get her. It was none other than the object of her affections, Ash Ketchum. "Oh! A-Ash! Um, I'm super s-sorry for yelling at y-you! I thought you were Clemont and I-" "It's okay Serena. Let's just get going back to camp, ok?" Serena felt a blush creep onto her face as she nodded wordlessly. They walked back to their camp in a comfortable silence. When they got back, Ash turned to Serena, worried when he noticed her beet red face. "Serena? Are you okay? You look sick. Your face is all red," he told her. Serena mentally face palmed at his overbearing denseness, and replied, "I'm fine Ash. Don't worry about me!" Ash nodded and bid her goodnight. They walked back to their respective tents and dreamlessly slept.

Morning came far too soon for Serena's liking. She tried to go back to sleep, but Bonnie came barreling in, effectively waking her up. She trudged out of bed, changed into her trademark red outfit and fitted her blue ribbon on the collar. She decided to go without her hat today. Outside, everyone was already sitting down to eat. Ash saw her and complimented her look. "Wow Serena! You look amazing without your hat!" "Not as amazing as you are Ash! I m-mean, thankyouforbreakfastclemontineedtogotrainnowbye!" Serena turned around, blushing, and fled the scene.

The three remaining travelers looked at each other. Ash was the first one to break the silence. "What was that about?" Clemont and Bonnie exchanged knowing looks. Bonnie decided that enough was enough. He needed to know. "Ash," Bonnie started. "Have you noticed how Serena acts weird around you a lot?" Ash nodded. "Well, there's a reason for that. She's in love with you."

Serena was coming back to camp when she heard voices, so she stopped to listen. "...in love with me? How can she be in love with me?" a voice questioned. 'What? Who's in love with someone?' she thought. A voice she knew to be Bonnie answered his question. "Serena's been in love with you for a long time, Ash. You're just too dense to see that." Serena's face paled at this statement. "Oh. Um... I don't know what to say about this," Ash said, discomfort obvious in his voice. With that said, Serena turned around and ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.

But Ash had more to say. "Wow. I never would have thought that someone as great as Serena would be in love with me. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I need to tell her that I feel the same way." At those words, Bonnie cheered and Clemont patted him on the back. "When are you going to do it?" Bonnie asked. "Probably tomorrow," Ash decided. "YAY! I can't wait!" Bonnie rejoiced.

Serena ran. And ran. And ran. When she got too tired to continue, she ripped out her Pokeballs and released her three Pokemon: Pancham, Sylveon, and Braixen. When her Pokemon saw her sadness, the immediately rushed over to comfort the honey blonde performer. "We're leaving. Tonight," she said in between tears. Her Pokemon looked at her in disbelief. "He'll never love me in the way that I love him, and I just want to save myself the heartbreak that comes with rejection. We are going to leave tonight and head to Gloire City and compete in the Master Class." At that, she broke down and sobbed.

By the time she reached camp, it was dark, and the rest of the travelers were sleeping. So she pulled out a pen and paper, wrote her message, and disappeared in the night.

Morning came, and Ash was excited. He was going to tell Serena his feelings. He couldn't help but feel nervous. 'Stop it Ash. She loves you too,' he thought to himself. He joined Clemont and Bonnie for breakfast and waited for Serena to arrive. An hour passed and she still hadn't come out, so Ash decided to go to her tent and wake her up. What he found shocked him. A note sat on her pillow where her head should have been. He ripped it off her pillow and sprinted back, panic written all over his face. His friends came rushing over to see what was causing his distress. He tore open the letter and read the words written on the tear-stained paper.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _I bet you are wondering why you have come across this letter instead of me. Well I'll tell you. I overheard your conversation yesterday and it broke my heart into a million pieces. Ash, you made it clear you didn't return my feelings in the slightest way. So I decided that I wanted to save myself the heartbreak and leave. You will never see me again. I hope you become a Pokemon Master like you've always dreamed. Maybe I'll see you on TV for the Kalos League. Have an amazing journey and don't give up till it's over. Maybe I'll see you again. I love you Ash._

 _~Serena_

To say the least, Ash was devastated. He dropped the letter and sat down. The fact that Serena had left laid heavily on everyone's shoulders. Despite saying that they would never see each other again, Ash would not have it. He would find her, and he would tell her what she heard was wrong.

 **1 Week Later**

It had been a week, and they still hadn't heard from Serena. It was the day of the Master Class, and they still made plans to go, even if Serena probably wasn't going to participate. They still had Shauna to cheer on. Ash still blamed himself for Serena's disappearance, and as he entered the stadium to watch the Master Class performances, he felt that familiar pang of guilt. As the show was about to start, Ash decided that it was too much. He just couldn't watch. "Guys," he started. "I can't watch this. Can we go?" His friends nodded, and they walked solemnly out of the building.

The freestyle performances had ended, and Bonnie desperately wanted to see who won. So she dragged Clemont and Ash into the stadium just as he winner was being announced. "...new Kalos Queen is, "Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town!" Ash snapped his head around as the screens showed Serena. Without missing a beat, Ash raced to the stage. He didn't care if he got in trouble. All he cared about was Serena.

Serena was shocked. She had just won Kalos Queen. She should be ecstatic. But she wasn't. She wanted Ash to be here cheering her on. But he wasn't. But then he was. He jumped onto the stage, and the crowd went silent. "Ash..." Serena gasped, but he shushed her. "Don't say a word. I know what you think I said but it's not what I said. You missed the last part. Serena I can't imagine my life without you. When you left there was no happiness left in our group. Clemont was missing his friend, Bonnie was lost without her 'older sister', and me. I... I was devastated. The love of my life had just left me because she thought I didn't love her. But I do. I love you more than anything. I need you in my life. Please come back. You are my motivation. Come back." Serena was at a loss of words. She could feel everybody looking at her expectantly. So she did the one thing she always wanted to do. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and and fitted his lips against hers. The kiss was everything she ever dreamed of and more. She pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against his and whispered softly, "I love you so much." "I love you too, my Kalos Queen."

 **Aaaaaaaaand... done. I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I definitely had fun writing this. If there's anything I need to improve on, let me know. Leave a review, they motivate me. Also, if you have any suggestions about what I should write about, feel free to let me know and I'll try to write them. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
